Una nueva vida
by hina-hatake
Summary: Estupidez es la única palabra que le venia a la mente en ese preciso momento pues que más podría definir la situación en la que estaba solo una y esa era… ¡Estupidez, idiotez!...Como diablos se había dejado engañar ella una kunoichi de alto mando dejo que la confundieran...


— **Diálogos**

—Acciones

—" _ **Pensamientos"**_

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…**_

 _ **Una nueva vida**_

Estupidez es la única palabra que le venia a la mente en ese preciso momento pues que más podría definir la situación en la que estaba solo una y esa era… ¡Estupidez, idiotez!...Como diablos se había dejado engañar ella una kunoichi de alto mando dejo que la confundieran, como si fuera una adolecente cayó en aquellas palabras entre promesas de amor y demás ridiculeces, ella había aceptado y se había enamorado como una tonta y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

De nuevo estaba en el mismo lugar y viendo la misma imagen en el espejo de todos los días, bueno eso era mentira porque podía apreciar como cada día su figura desaparecía como si jamás hubiera existido y es que el espejo no le mentía, ahora era el único que le decía la verdad y eso le molestaba porque la imagen que veía era la misma que veía todo el mundo y en ese momento ya no quedaba nada de ese cuerpo que le encantaba lucir y que muchos deseaban tener pero pocos lo lograron obtener pero ahora su imagen había cambiado porque sin duda ya no era aquella Kunoichi que implantaba temor a cualquiera que la viera o desafiara, aquella mujer que más valía hablarle con respeto sino querías terminar con un kunai incrustado en alguna parte de tu cuerpo, ahora no era más que la burla de toda la gente porque ahora no había nadie que la respetara.

Miro de nuevo el espejo, frunciendo el ceño con total desagrado ante la imagen que veía, solo podía ver una bola gigante, "Un dango viviente" era el nombre que los aldeanos le habían puesto, muchos se burlaban de diferentes maneras como insinuar que se había cambiado y era miembro del clan Akimichi o que eso le pasaba por comer tantos dulces pero que lejos estaban de la verdad…

— **Tss Malditos son unos idiotas cada uno de ellos** —hablo malhumorada odiaba todo lo que se decía sobre de ella pero cada uno de esos miserables se la pagarían en cuanto volviera a ser ella misma sin duda la aldea sufriría varias perdidas entre sus ninjas y algunos civiles — **Me las pagaran juro que lo harán**

Camino entre su cuarto acercándose a una cómoda que tenía a un lado de su cama de donde saco una libreta de color rojo carmín al abrirla por la mitad se podía distinguir una lista de nombres que tenía escrita en ella, su " _Lista negra_ " como le gustaba llamarla se podía distinguir varios nombres entre jounins, kunoichis, anbus, civiles.

—Naruto

—Kurenai

—Yugao

—Ibiki

—Tsunade

Eran los nombres que estaban al inicio de aquella lista serían los primeros en caer no le importaba que se metiera en problemas o que una de ellas era la ex–hokage de la aldea es decir solo por eso le daba derecho a burlarse de su desgracia y esos nombres solo eran el inicio de una larga lista sin duda tendría mucho trabajo por hacer pero se encargaría que cada uno de aquellos individuos se lo pagaran con sangre incluso si era necesario.

Pero lo único que aún no decidía era como haría pagar al responsable de toda sus desgracias, es decir quien la culparía de querer matar al sexto Hokage de la aldea la mayoría de la culpa era suya y solo suya pero aún no se podía decidir ¿Cuál sería la mejor tortura para él?, nada de lo que le pasaba por la mente le parecía meramente suficiente— _"¿Incendiar su colección de libros?, ¿publicar fotos vergonzosas de él sin mascara?, ¿Avergonzarlo en algún evento público?... Tal vez sonara extremo pero hasta había planeado secuestrar a sus perros mandándole solo sus protectores por correo pero esa idea la tuve que descartar al pensar que esos animales no tenían la culpa_ **.**

Es que sin duda nada le complacía, eran para ella pequeños castigos comparado a los 7 bueno casi 8 meses que ella había sufrido desde que inicio todo ese alboroto, prefirió dejar aquel tema por la paz, tarde o temprano encontraría la forma de vengarse, guardo su libro dando un leve suspiro pero a los pocos segundos después soltó un quejido llevando una de sus manos a su vientre.

— **Si serán traicioneros…porque deben patearme siempre que hablo de hacerle daño a su padre** —hablo mientras sujetaba su vientre y se sentaba con cuidado en la cama mientras esperaba a que dejaran de pegarle, aun no entendía como es que sin haber nacido ya sabían que era lo que decía — **Deberían de estar de mi lado yo los estoy cargando en fin de todo pequeños tramposos.**

Esto último lo dijo mostrando una leve sonrisa mientras acariciaba su vientre fue cuando dejaron de golpearle desde su interior, soltó un suspiro mientras con cuidado se recargaba en la cabecera de la cama cerrando sus ojos mientras seguía pensando en lo injusto que era el mundo con ella, no solo se sentía traicionara por el mundo puesto que ahora en su momento de debilidad todos se estaban aprovechando para burlarse de ella, pero eso no era todo, también tenían que fastidiarla las criaturas que llevaba en su vientre, Sus pequeños hijos, pues parecía ser tabú para ella hablar mal del padre de ellos ya que al instante ya se encontraban inquietos y pateando la como si protestaran e intentaran defender a su progenitor mientras pensaba eso recordaba aquellas palabras de Kurenai…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

" _Anko no te quejes tanto todas las mujeres pasamos por lo mismo —hablo su amiga mientras veía jugar a su hija con otros niños ambas mujeres se encontraban en el parque aprovechando de lo bello que estaba el día—mira que yo sufrí igual cuando estuve embarazada_

— _No te atrevas a comparar Kurenai —hablo mientras fruncía el ceño mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre su vientre con apenas unos seis meses de embarazo —Tu solo tenías que soportar las patadas de Mirai yo debo soportar el doble_

— _Quien te manda a quedar embarazada de gemelos mujer —hablo mientras reía un poco fuerte pues nunca había pensado en ver a Anko de esa manera—_

— _Hablas como si yo los hubiera deseado —hablo con enojo pero al instante callo cuenta de sus palabras y antes que le replicara la Yuhi por atreverse a rechazar a sus hijos volvió a hablar —No me malinterpretes por favor, no estoy diciendo que me arrepiento de haberme embarazado que no es así, me hace feliz saber que tendré hijos pero yo esperaba que llegaran uno a uno no dos de una sola vez, asi que entiéndeme que es un gran esfuerzo y sobretodo porque me molestan apropósito._

— _Anko como puedes decir eso de unos pequeños que aún no nacen_

— _Si sé que suena algo idiota pero lo hacen me empiezan a patear en cuanto menciono algo malo de su querido padre—esto último lo digo con sarcasmo mientras fijaba su vista en su vientre—_

— _Se nota que tendrán tu carácter pero quieren más a su padre_

— _Oh cállate ellos deberían estar de mi lado en fin de todo viven dentro de mí no de él_

— _Bueno tranquila en unos meses ya vivirán fuera de ti y quien sabe tal vez cambien y ahora a quien quieran más sea a…su tia Kurenai —esto último lo dijo de nuevo sonriendo con burla —_

— _Si es así yo seré la primera en alegrarme tan si quiera así Kakashi no tendrá como chantajearme —esto último hizo reír a ambas mujeres_

 _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

" _Unos meses"_ esa frase se repetía en su mente una y otra vez ahora solo faltaba un mes para que su martirio acabara entre comillas pues aún estaba el problema del parto y aunque Tsunade le había jurado que todo iba de maravilla y que no se estaban presentando complicaciones, eso no quitaba el dolor que sentiría cuando la hora de la verdad se hiciera presente pues estaba consiente que no sería un parto común.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando alguien entro al cuarto le había estado observando desde hace ya varios minutos, solo reacciono cuando sintió unas manos sobre su vientre haciendo que soltara un leve grito de sorpresa.

— **Tonto ya te he dicho que dejes de asustarme y de entrar a si a mi cuarto** —hablo mostrando su enojo mientras apartaba sus manos de ella y con un esfuerzo algo grande se levantaba de la cama —

— **Valla de nuevo estas molesta esos cambios de humor te alteran mucho** —dijo con su habitual calma mostrando una sonrisa mientras se quitaba su chaleco y bajaba su máscara cada día era más pesado para él su trabajo entre los términos de las aldeas, la nueva formación del anbu y arreglar los papeles de Sasuke frente a los feudales no le daba tiempo de estar en su casa por lo cual no dejaría pasar la oportunidad asique enojada o no su esposa nada le detuvo de darle un rápido beso en los labios para luego ser empujado por la Mitarashi quien seguía molesta — **Oye no te pongas así además esta también es mi casa**

En cuanto dijo eso Anko no pudo más que maldecirlo con el pensamiento pues en eso tenía razón esa también era su casa desde ya hace un año pero ella seguía sin acostumbrarse de igual modo aun no podía reconocer cuando alguien le saludaba pues debes de llamarla por su nombre le decían _"Buenos días Señora Hatake"_ y todo eso paso en menos de un año… en ese maldito año él había volteado su vida en todo sentido pues la había convencido no solo de vivir con él sino también de casarse, oficialmente era la esposa del sexto Hokage, al cual estaba a punto de darle a sus primogénitos y eso le enojaba

— **Cállate y solo déjame en paz** —hablo mientras salía del cuarto rumbo a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua, por su parte su marido lo único que hizo fue mirar al techo como si le pidiera a Dios ayuda y paciencia para poder comprender a su mujer, hecho eso se dispuso a seguirla, que dando en el marco de la puerta —

— **Anko no puedes estar enojada siempre…**

— **Si puedo es que no ves… disculpa si no puedo ser la más alegre de la aldea pero como tu sabrás llevo dos pequeños demonios los cuales parece que juegan a las luchitas en mi interior** —hablo con burla pero aun frunciendo el ceño, bueno era verdad que antes era de temperamento fuerte pero ahora era una bomba que con el menor disgusto explotaba sin duda el Hatake había tenido que tener paciencia infinita para poder sobrellevar aquellos días pues si se le ocurría enfrentarla había dos opciones que ella se enojara y dejaría de hablarle en días haciéndole dormir en el sofá o que empezara a llorar aventándole todo lo que tuviera a la mano y valla que su puntería era buena —

— **Vamos además ya solo queda un mes** —dijo tranquilo mientras se acercaba con calma para abrazarle por la espalda acariciando su vientre y besando su hombro— **Y nuestros pequeños demonios ya estarán con nosotros y no te molestara nada en tu interior**

— **De eso puedes estar seguro porque de loca dejo que me embaraces de nuevo**

— **No vi que te opusieras mucho esta vez** —estaba ves había dicho con burla sonriendo ampliamente mientras besaba su cuello _—_

— **Por tonta además nunca paso por mi mente que debes de tener un bebe tendría dos pequeños demonios dentro de mi** _—_ hablo ya más calmada mientras disfrutaba de aquellas muestras de afecto de su marido _—_

— **Bueno está bien puedo conformarme con dos hijos….por el momento** _—_ hablo riendo pero apresurándose al mismo tiempo para poder darle un beso en los labios evitando comentario alguno de su mujer porque él podía prometerle no hacerlo pero nada le garantizaba que en algún descuido la volviera a embarazar _—_ **Te amo… bueno los amo a los tres**

— **También nosotros te amamos…pero diles que dejen de patearme** _—_ hablo sonriendo aun contra sus labios para luego darle otro beso abrazando le por el cuello tal vez si era un verdadero martirio tener que soportar todo lo que decían de ella o las patadas que sufría pero si estaba segura de algo es que si pudiera cambiar la historia no lo haría en fin de todo quien mejor que ella para sobrellevar todo eso quien mejor que Anko Hatake _—_

Y como le decían ya solo le faltaba un mes para tener a los pequeños demonios Kenji y Hiro entre sus brazos aunque en verdad esperaba que cambiaran al nacer porque sin duda perdería al ser 3 contra 1 pero les demostraría que al igual que con su padre en esa casa ella era la que mandaba.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Si llegaron hasta este punto solo tengo algo que decir y eso es "Gracias por leer" y bueno esta historia la hice con base al final de naturo tratando de darle lógica a la mágica transformación que sufrió Anko

Por qué kishimoto la tuvo que poner gorda siendo su personaje femenino favorito, sigue siendo un misterio para mí si eso hace con sus favoritos no quiero pensar que haría si la odiara u_u

¿Merezco un _Review_?


End file.
